In the Dark of the Night
by MewPuddingHashiba
Summary: A terrible incident from his past has come back to terrify him once again. What do these ghosts want from him, and what does Natalia have to do with any of it? might be rated M later on cause I'm unpredictable GuyxNatalia genres will vary nods
1. A House with a History

**Chapter 1: A House with a History**

Isle of Feres

18 years ago

"Young master, this way!" A young Van called out. The young boy continued to star intently at the house in front of him. It was a very old mansion. People say the woman who lived in the house had 12 daughters and 1 son. Her husband was said to have died years ago. "Who lives in the house, Vandesdelca?" the young boy asked.

Vandesdelca sighed and walked over to his masters side. "People say a woman named Meredith Stadtfeld lives in this house, but she never comes out. Lots of people blame her for witch craft and that she works for the devil. She along with her 13 children." he explained. The young master seemed interested in the story. 'I wonder…' he thought, walking one step closer to the house.

"Guy!?"

The boy turned around quickly. His older sister, Mary, was waving and smiling at him from afar. "Vandesdelca, Gailardia, it's time to come home!" Mary called. They were staying in the Isle of Feres for the week. They had relatives there. Guy smiled wildly and ran to his sister, Van not too far behind him. Mary of course welcomed him with open arms. "Is he telling you these ridiculous stories again?" she asked playfully.

Guy laughed childishly. "No. He was only telling me the history on the house." he stated happily. Mary hid her concern as she looked at her brother. Van frowned. He could see the worry in her face.

That night Guy was up late. He continued to stare out his window no matter what Van said. "I wanna go look at the house!" he exclaimed happily, pulling on his coat and his shoes. Van smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea, young master." he said. Guy ignored this and ran past Van out the room.

"Y-young master!?" Van called out. Guy was already gone. He dashed out of the mansion and rushed to the somewhat abandoned looking house down the street. He laughed all the way there until he came up to it. He was a few steps away from the steps leading to the front doors. He stared blankly at the house, as if it was calling out to him. It looked even scarier in the dark.

He put his hand on the left side of his head as it began to ache. Many female voices were in were in his head.

"_Go back home honey…now."_

"_*giggle* Come here little boy. Let's play a game."_

"_Stay away from the house, sweetie. Go back now."_

"_We can play hide and seek. I'll be fun."_

"_Stay away from this house, please! I'm begging you!"_

Guy began to slowly walk up the house. "Mary…? Is that you?" he asked. He got no response in return.

"_Let's play hide and seek. You hide…and I seek."_

"Mary, this isn't funny." Guy whined. His face looked somewhat scared. The door began to slowly open. Guy stopped in his tracks. The door finally swung open and revealed a girl wearing a white dress. Her skin looked zombie blue and her hair blended into the darkness behind her. Her eyes looked like she was an alien. Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky at her appearance.

"_**FOUND YOU."**_

Guy screamed in fear, turned around and began to run. Not having control he tripped on one of the cracks on the floor boards and fell flat on the concrete cutting his knee slightly open and gave him a slightly bleeding scratch on his head. The worst thing that happened was that he cut his hand open.

It was at that time the rain began to pour down, the door slammed shut and Mary, Van and Guy's parents arrived at the scene. Guy's mother embraced him closely. Tears ran down maniacally down Guy's face. Guy's father and Van stared furiously at the woman shadow in the window. She watched with a smirk on her face as the young noble continued to cry to his mother and sister.

"It truly is a devils house." Guy's father stated. Van nodded in agreement. The shadow soon disappeared into the house. That mansion could hold at least 30 people in it, with 20 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, and other rooms that were perfect for a haunting; a good scare. Most people would think the spooks and the ghosts inside the mansion were all a fairy tale. But not to Guy. Even to this day that night in front of the mansion still wasn't a part of the past. To him it was recent. It was a _part _him.

Author's note: Tales of the Abyss © Kosuke Fujishima and Bandai/Namco

I don't own the game nor the characters in any way.


	2. So it Begins

**Chapter 2: So it begins**

The country of Kimlasca Lanvaldear

The Capital of Light, Baticul

Present Day

"Guy."

"Guy…"

"Guy?"

"GUY!"

Sky blue eyes sprang to life and the sleep deprived swordsmen sprung up from his deep sleep. Luke had his head rested on his hand. "It's about time. I've been sitting here for an hour now watching you sleep. Do you know how boring it is watching someone sleep? Very!" he snapped. Guy shut his eyes then opened them back up again.

"Uh…are you okay? You seem a little…out of it." Luke asked. Guy stood up and ran his fingers through his hair due to exhaustion. "Dude answer me." Luke snapped. Guy looked at him. "Huh?" he asked. Luke slapped his forehead and looked at his friend with his hands on his hips. "Ever since you had that weird dream about some ghost house you've been acting really weird. You've been skipping out on some decent sleep and you're a mess!" he exclaimed.

Guy sighed and sat back down. "Sorry Luke. I've just got a lot on my mind right now…" he breathed. Luke sat down beside him and stared at the sky. Storm clouds were moving in pretty quickly. "Hey Guy…what do you think about Natalia?" he asked. Guy looked dumbfounded at the red headed replica beside him. "Wha-what are you talking about?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"I'm trying to get your mind off of what ever you're thinking so… What do you think about Natalia?" Luke asked again. Guy scratched the back of his head, his face going a light shade of pink. "Well…we're just friends you know? Nothing really special… Wh-why the sudden interest in what I think of Natalia?" Guy asked.

Luke shrugged and put his hands behind his head. He laid down in the grass continued to stare up at the sky. "I dunno. It's just that you're always so nice to her." he stated. Guy sighed heavily. "Well…she's different." Guy stated. The random statement caught Luke's interest. "What do you mean different?" he asked curiously.

"Well you know, different. She's not like any princess I've ever seen." Guy continued. Luke raised an eyebrow. "How many princesses have you seen?" he asked sarcastically, grinning with pleasure. Guy punched Luke's arm playfully. "You know what I mean. She puts her life on the line for this country. How many princesses do you know would do that? She's devoted to her country, loves her people, she's kind and beautiful. And she can fight on top of that. How many princesses do you know are like that?" he went on.

Luke had a very mischievous grin on his face. "I see what you're getting at…" he said. Guy looked at him, not wanting to know what Luke was insinuating. "You're crushing on Natalia!" Luke exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Guy. Guy stood up immediately. "What!? N-no! I-it's nothing like that!" he defended.

Luke was on the ground laughing. "I can't believe YOU of all people crushing on Natalia!" he laughed. Guy turned his back on his friend, a streak of blush running across his face. What made the situation worse was that Natalia, the heart of the boys conversation, was walking toward them.

"There you two are!" Natalia exclaimed, rushing toward them. As the giddy princess approached a bit too close Guy backed up a few feet. Luke finally snapped out of his laughing fit and stood up. "What's up, Natalia?" he asked, hands behind his head again.

"I was looking for you, actually. Have you noticed anything strange lately? Like any strange mists or fogs?" Natalia asked, face looking a little worried. Luke and Guy just gave the 'what are you talking about' faces. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky which was the sign to seek shelter. "Father and I will explain the situation." Natalia stated, leading the dumbfounded boys to the audience hall.

*** * * * * ***

"Strange mists and fogs have appearing near Belkend. The cause of it is still unknown but family members have been disappearing from people all over. We've received report from the Malkuth military that the same thing has been happening to their people." Ingobert explained.

"Most people are blaming that island called the Isle of Feres, since that's the direction it's coming from." Alpine pointed out. About to fall asleep, Guy immediately snapped out of it once Isle of Feres was said. "We've sent multiple teams to investigate but none returned." Ingobert continued.

"Maybe we could go check it out." Luke suggested, interested in the disappearances. Ingobert stared at Luke. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. What if something were to happen to you?" he objected.

"Nothing's going to happen uncle." Luke assured. Ingobert sighed in defeat. "Alright, if you're feeling that strongly about it…" he sighed. Natalia stepped forward. "Father, please allow me to accompany Luke." she asked.

"Are you mad? I don't know how I'd live with myself if something were to happen to you. It's out of the question." Ingobert objected. Natalia had a look of insistence. "But father--!"

"I don't think it'll be necessary, Natalia."

"Jade!?" Luke exclaimed. Jade, and Anise beside him, had the look of concern. "Your majesty, we have also sent investigation teams to the Isle of Feres and only one survived. The cause of all of this according to that survivor are ghosts." Jade explained, walking up to Luke.

"Ghosts?" Ingobert question. Jade adjusted his glasses. "A ridiculous cause, obviously. That was why I ask this of you. I came here to ask Guy, Luke and Natalia for their help. Their the only ones I can trust with something like this." he requested.

"Yep! That's why he brought me along!" Anise giggled, waving her hands around happily. Ingobert got up and walked toward the reunited group. "I know I'm going to regret this but…very well. Natalia, I'll permit your departure." he sighed.

"Thank you father!" Natalia exclaimed happily. Anise looked up at Jade. "So on to Yulia city?" she asked. Jade nodded. Curious, Luke tilted his head. "Why Yulia City?" he asked.

Jade smiled evilly. "To get Tear of course." he stated. Natalia put her hands together. "It'll just be like old times!" she exclaimed. Luke nodded in agreement. "Right, let's get to Yulia City!"

*** * * * * ***

"Tear!" Luke exclaimed, glomping the fonist and almost crashing into the wall. "Luke…!? Everyone, wh-what are you doing here?" Tear asked, trying to push Luke away. Jade handed Tear a report on the situation. "We came to ask you for your help. There no other people I trust more than you all." Jade explained.

"Aw, the colonel loves us." Anise teased, hugging the grown man (who's like 5x her size xD). Jade adjusted his glasses to hide his humiliation. "The Isle of Feres?" Tear questioned, finally standing up, Luke not wanting to let go. Jade nodded. "The strange mists and fogs appear to be coming from that general direction. Some people are even blaming the people here in Yulia City."

"That's ridiculous!" Tear snapped. Anise giggled at this. "Whoops. Looks like you made her mad, colonel." she teased. Jade shrugged. "My apologies." he joked. Tear just rolled her eyes. "So are we going to the Isle of Feres?" Luke asked. Jade nodded. Guy didn't seem eager at all.

Author's note: Okay, so I admit this chapter was a little sudden and little quick. But the next chapters will be better I promise.


End file.
